A hybrid vehicle can run on plural energy sources such as electric power and fuel and also can run on various drive modes depending upon energy sources used. As drive modes of a hybrid vehicle, there are, for example, an EV drive mode in which the hybrid vehicle runs by driving an electric motor by electric power of a battery only, a series drive mode in which the hybrid vehicle runs by driving the electric motor by electric power generated by a generator using power of an engine and an engine drive mode in which the hybrid vehicle runs by driving directly drive wheels by the engine. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a hybrid vehicle which changes drive modes based on demanded torque which is necessary for propulsion of the vehicle.